


Secrets

by Evadiva



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Virgil had a secret, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evadiva/pseuds/Evadiva
Summary: This story is about how all the sides are living peacefully untill they figure out Virgil is hiding a secret from them. They confront him about it and there whole world turns upside down.(I'm really bad at sumeries so you get this)





	1. Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This my very first one so if you don't like it you don't have to read it or leave some cc, if you have any!  
> (Btw I am not creative enough to come up with good dad jokes, so you probably won't find any in the story saddly)

It was a normal day in the mind palace, Virgil was in his room doing who knows what. (Probably still sleeping or scrolling through tumblT on his phone) Logan was in his room studying. Roman was in the imagination. Patton was in the kitchen making dinner. Patton set the table then left to get the others. He went to Romans first, he got to the door and knocked, when no one answered he walked into the room and towards the imagination, he gave a loud a knock as he could.

Two seconds later Roman bursts into the room shouting "YOUR PRINCE IS HERE!"

Patton smiled and said "It's dinner time"

"Oh" Roman responded," Well, I will be down in a minute Patton, a prince will have to look his best!"

"Ok, kiddo," Patton then left Roman's room and started heading towards Logan's room.

Patton knocked on Logan's door and it was opened imeadietly. There in front of him stood Logan with his head still buried into his book. The title was Murder of the orient express.

"Salutations, Patton" said Logan not even glancing up at him.

Patton's smile grew and shouted "It's time for dinner!"

"No need to shout, I'm right here"

Patton then headed off to Virgil's room. When he knocked, he heard something on the other side of the door then "come in" Patton opened the door and walked into the room.

The room was a bit darker then usual. He looked at the bed in the far corner where Virgil sat with his head phones hanging around his neck. He then said in a Shakey voice "h-hey Pat"

"You ok kiddo?" Patton asked, a worried look on his face.  
"I-I'm fine" he answered quickly. Patton now was even more suspicious, but decided not to push.

"Well it's time for dinner, why don't you head on down"

Virgil hesitated "ok," he said taking off his headphones.

____________________________

Downstairs Logan and Roman we're already sitting down when Patton walked into the room with a shining smile, trailing behind him was Virgil, looking more anxious then usual. They sat down in their seats and they Patton started serving food to each of them.

They sat in a heavy silence for a while until Patton asked, "hey Roman how has the imagination been lately?"

"It's been wonderful! This year we are even going to train some new royal guards, and even better news there have been no recent threats to my kingdom!"

Surprisingly, Virgil didn't say anything. Only Logan seamed to notice. He looked up at Virgil, he was sitting in his chair shaking and seemed to be starting off into space with a worried expression on his face.

Logan, getting curious, asked " Virgil, are you ok?"

Virgil snapped back into focus and said "what? O I-I'm fine" the room started getting a little darker "shit!" Virgil mumbled, but everyone still heard.

Virgil stood up and quickly left the room. As soon as he left the room grew lighter instantly.

"What was that about?" Roman asked, not expecting anyone to answer. He then got up and put his dishes in the sink.

Patton sighed and then he smiled and said"We should talk to him tomorrow when he is ready. For now, who wants to play a game of uno!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any stories I should read? I want to find more to subscribe to. Thank you for reading and any constructive criticism and/or kudos!


	2. Virgil's side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ends with the dinner part from last chapter. 
> 
> Deciet talks in lies, so all the italic words, just think of the opposite and you will under stand what he is saying
> 
> If you have any advise I'd LOVE to hear it. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Warning:deciet and start of panic attack

Virgil woke up with a feeling that something was wrong.

Though this was something usual for him, it felt different today. He felt a dark presencesin the room.

"Well good morning, Anxiety. It's  _not_ good to see you"

"Deciet! W-why are y-you here?!"

"I _didn't wanted_  to talk to you. About, maybe............. _not being_  friends ag-" deciet wasn't able to Finnish before Virgil interrupted asking

"why? Why do you to be my friend again. After you and the other 'dark sides' forced me to come here? Just because I wasn't fit for the group that is trying to override thomas!"

"Rude, well it's not like the light sides  **care** about you! They only accepted you because without you Thomas is lost. If you weren't useful you _wouldn't have_  been cast aside. But, we want you to join us again, you _aren't the_  most powerful one in the entire mindscape. Plus, once they find out about your little  **secret** do you think they will exept you?"

He then transformed into Roman "a  **monster,** that is what you are!"

Then to to Logan "why did you even come here? There is no reason to stay anyway. So just go back. You are a  **monster"**

Last was Patton "why would you hide this from us? I should of known, I wish you never came" the illusion looked like Patton was crying. And the room was becoming uncontrollably darker.

"I guess you aren't really part of our family,  **MONSTER"**

suddenly, a shadow came up from the ground like an octopus arm and grabbed deciet be the neck. Lifting him off the ground, deciet turned back into his normal form.

Virgil then realised what he was doing and dropped him. Virgil couldn't breath, his head was spinning and pounding. He new that he was was about to have a panic attack

**Monster**

**Monster**

**MONSTER**

That word thundered in Virgil's head. "Thanks for nothing anxiety"

"It's Virgil now"deciet looked at him angerly.

"Well then, why don't you just call me by my name!?"

With that he sunk out Virgil  **needed** to calm down. His heart was beating way to fast he quickly pulled out his headphones and turned on his music. The first song that came on was kids in the dark by all time low.

He sat there just listening to his music for a while, trying to steady his breathing. _remember in 4, .... Hold 7, ....... Out 8. Then_ , here heard a knock at his door. He hung his headphones around his neck, and quickly moved to grab his jacket and put it on.

"Come in" he said

Patton walked in. Virgil remembered what deciet showed him.  **monster**. The word rang out in his head. He took a deep breath and said "h-hey Pat" 

"You ok kiddo?" Patton asked looking worried

"I-i'm fine" Virgil responded a bit to quickly

"Well it's time for dinner, why don't you head on down" thankful for no more questions Virgil said "ok"

He took his headphones off from around his neck and headed down for dinner.

\---------------------------------------

Virgil couldn't get the images of his friends out of his head. He started staring out into space. Thinking, what would happen if they figured out?

He started shaking when Logan said "Virgil are you ok?"

Virgil, snapping back into attention said "what?" He started getting more anxious and couldn't control it anymore. "O I-I'm fine" he then the image of Logan flashed 

 "why did you even come here? There is no reason to stay anyway. So just go back. You are a  **monster** "

The room got extremely dark "shit" he whispered trying to make it so the other sides couldn't hear him, though he knew they probably could.

He got up from his chair with it almost falling down.

**monster**

the word pounding in his head.

Virgil, just needing to get out of there, almost ran to the hallway. Once he got to his room he locked the door.

He put on his music and layed down on his bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, so he just listened to his music.

The song on was partners in crime by set it off. 

_and if the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground!_

"what am I going to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I am going to add the other dark sides in. I think all I'm going to do for now is mention them. 
> 
> Also can it just be an understood thing, that Virgil and deciet have SOMETHING to do with each other
> 
> Also deciet isn't a bad guy in this. He is just, misunderstood, and he was raised on the dark side of the mind scape. He just doesn't know any better.
> 
> You probably already know what he is hiding but I'm trying to keep it vague.


	3. Non update

Sorry I cann't udate this week, but the next chapter you might get early

In this waist of a chapter I will post any major/non-spoiler questions

Q#1: Is Remy non-binary?

A#1: yes, but they don't mind If you  **accidentily** call them he/she/him/her

Q#2: Are the sides gay in this and if so are you going to ship them?

A#2: They are definitely gay and I might add logicality ( logic+morality) and maybe some prinxiety ( princey/creativity+anxiety)but I will probably only do plot.


	4. Logan finds some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I know I said I would update before Saturday, but I have something called math homework.  
> Also Remy/sleep (who may or may not appear in the 6th episode) and deciet/Dee are the only dark sides actually in the story  
> In this Remy is like Virgil where they could have been both light or dark sides.  
> One more thing,(why do you assume you're the smartest in the room? Sorry I couldn't resist 8D) Deciet, all he wanted was his friend back and the only way he knows how to do that is lying and decieving.

Logan was reading a book on his recliner. Well, he was trying to. Princey was on the couch practicality balling his eyes out.

He was crying because he had just witnessed Bambi's mother's death...... Again, for the third time this week.

Logan sighed and headed to his room. When he got there, something felt a tad bit off. Someone was in here. Logan looked around, nothing was missing. But,  **there was a black composition notebook sitting on his nightstand.**

Logan picked it up, It said on it:

 

_This note book belongs to_

~~anxiety~~

**Virgil**

 

Logic stared at it for a second before looking back up. He knew Virgil hadn't been called anxiety for at least a year. He flipped to the fist page and found a diary entry. It dated back to December 18th.

That was the day before he appeared on sander sides.

_I just got to the light side of the mindscape. Nobody knows where I am. Not Dee, or rem, or even the light sides._

"who the hell are rem and Dee?"

_I wish I could of stayed over there, but the universe had other plans.The only reason I made it over was because I'm the strongest._

" **strongest,** strongest what?" 

The entrie ended there. Logan, knowing that he shouldn't, flipped to the next page. It showed December 19th

_I just got back from making a video with Thomas. He was making a vlog. He was saying how relaxed he was when I had this **wonderful idea**! Why not show myself there? Yeah, and now I'm sitting here with tears streaming down my eyes. I sould probably  setsome rules_

_1\. Don't show how hurt you get_

_2.don't say anything about powers or dark sides_

_3.Pretend like you don't know much_

Logan stoped, he knew how they had all had treated Virgil before accepting anxiety. He also knew everyone kind of regrets it now.

Logan flipped to a different date inside the journal. He came across a journal entry from the date July 10th

_they all hate me, the light and dark sides. I protect Thomas to much to be a dark side, and I worry him to much for me to be accepted by the light sides._

_I deciding that I am going to duck out. Eventually they would forget about me, and I'll disappear. At least every one will be safer without me around._

_I think Someone is in my room, I think I can tell who_ _is here. Patton is screaming about the spider curtains. Logan is saying something about them being just curtains. Roman is saying he will fight the spiders. Thomas, I think he just asked where I am? I'll be right back._

_I am finally back I can't believe that just happened. They came into my room, despite knowing the cautions, to come find me. I even told them my **name**. I have only told 2 people my name before this. And now everyone knows._

_I wonder how Remy is doing, god I miss them so much, but I don't miss that lying son of a bitch. Princey was right when he said I was better then the others._

* * *

Logan had more questions then answers. But one thing he figured out was the question that he had started with. Virgil has powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, warning from now to the future. Virgil will swear, but when he does it around Pat, Patton always yells language.  
> Also, I know it feels like a short chapter, but I had math homework(a LOT of it) and I had/have to practice for my softball tryouts tomorrow.  
> Hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism and kudos are appreciated.  
> See you next week


	5. Virgil is really bad at keeping secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for the next chapter! This chapter I wrote in one night at 11pm. I might edit it, but I could also just be to lazy to do that. Also sorry for it being late. Hope you like this trash of a chapter

 Logan walked Into the commons area. He saw Patton setting up the table for dinner and Roman laying on the couch as dramatically as possible.(and taking up the entire couch while doing so)

Logan stepped into the kitchen where Patton was putting food on a try to bring to the table

"Salutations Patton" Patton spun around and responded with

"Hey there Logan, didn't ear you come in." Patton held up a tray of corn "get it?! Like an ear of corn?" He said smiling.

Logan sighed "I'm going to choose to ignore that. Patton I wanted to talk to you about Virgil."

"Have you checked up on him? He hasn't come out of his room all day, not even to eat. My dad sense is tingling"

"That is what I what I wanted to talk to you about. I think we should go check up on him"

"I will come too!" Roman shouted from the living room "I'm bored anyway"

"Ok then let's go!" Said Patton setting down the corn tray on the kitchen table.

* * *

Virgil heard a soft knock at his door. He new it was locked but he was still worried they would  barge in.

"Kiddo, can we come in?"

Virgil froze.  **we,** Patton, Roman and Logan are all out there. Knowing logic, he has probably already figured me out! Has he told the others? Has deciet talked to them?  _is deciet one of them?!_

"Virgil, are you there?" Patton called from outside the door. When Virgil didn't respond he heard the door nob jiggle. 

The door then got knocked down.

* * *

 

Roman was on the floor laying on top of the door "ow" he stood up and looked around and asked "why is it darker than usual in here?"

The room was covered in a thick black fog. No one could see more then 3 feet in front of them.

"It's because if me." They heard the small voice of anxiety in the back of the room. They still couldn't see him yet. Suddenly in less then 10 seconds the entire room was almost lifted of shadows completely

* * *

_I can't believe I am about to do this_

Virgil took a deep breath.  _In for 4. Hold for 7. Out for 8._

"what do you mean it is  **because of you?** " Patton asked from across the room where he stood. 

"He has powers, isn't that right Virgil?" Logan asked crossing his arms

"Why am I not surprised?" Virgil said looking at Logan. "But to answer your question, yes, I do have powers"

"Wait, like a super hero!" Roman said eyes wide. "What can you do? Do you have mind control, invisibility, maybye the ability to stop time?" He asked excitedly.

" I wouldn't call myself a super _**hero.**_ but my power is um, I-I have *murmers*"

"What did you say?" Patton asked

"I said, uh, the power to control shadows." Virgil said at a whisper

"Shadows? As in darkness?" Logan asked

"Can you show us?" Patton and Roman said almost in unision.

_so many things could go wrong, I can't risk it. But, how do I say no to them. But I could actually harm them or myself with the shadows._

Virgil's breath quickened and so did his heart beat. The three of them noticed and Patton quickly said "only if you want to though"

"Actually, there is one thing I  **can** show you" Virgil said before he caught himslef. He took a deep breath and then the room got a little darker. Then the darkness gathered into a small spot on the ground.

The spot took the shape of a cat. It let out a loud meow and then hissed.

Virgil let out a chuckle. "Sorry, I guess it has been way too long." The cat let out a small meow of agreement.

"O, and Pat. You can pet and hold shadow cats because they don't have any actual fur" 

With that Patton ran to the cat and imeadietly picked it up and held it like a baby.

"What is it's name?"

"It's name is Paul"

"I hope you know what you just did Virg. That is the only cat that Patton can hold and cats are his favorite animal. Not to mention you can summon it all the time" Roman said.

"Why don't we talk about this all more during dinner. The food is getting cold" Logan stated.

"Let's go!" Patton shouted with the cat still in his arms.

"Put Paul down!" Said Virgil as they all started walking towards the door. As soon as Roman and Patton were out the door Virgil grabbed Logan's shoulder and asked

"Hey Logan, how did you know about my powers?"

Logan turned around said "I found your journal in my room"

Virgil's face fell flat "who the hell-"

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and there was a figure in sunglasses and a black leather jacket behind Virgil

"I just thought they should have a helping hand!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two new questions of the week.  
> 1\. what bands /singers/songs do you listen to and/or like?  
> I like panic! At The Disco(I am actually currently listening to crazy=genius)  
> 2\. What should I name the cat? Right now I am thinking felix. (Btw the cat is a boy)  
> Thanks to all the kudos and constructive criticism! See you next week!


	6. Remy is here!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sick on Monday so you get this chapter early. This was one of my favorite chapters to right. It is Fluff galore!!!! Hope you enjoy.  
> Also the rest of the sides in this chapter are really minor Characters.

"Roman what are you thinking about?" Patton asked while they were heading to the kitchen

"I don't know something doesn't make since. Why would emo nightmare keep this from us and only tell us  **now**? And why has he been so anxious recently. I think he is still hiding something from us." 

Just then they saw a flash of light out of the corner of their eyes it seemed to come from Virgil's room. They quickly turned back and rushed back there.

They got there and saw Virgil in a hug with someone that didn't recognize.

"Gurl, come on, you didn't miss me  _that_ much did you Virgiey."

"How do you know this isn't a distraction to hold a knife to your back?" Virgil said with a smug look on his face.

" 'cause I helped you!" They said with a whole ton of sass

"Ya, sure. You totally helped by giving Logan my diary. Your helping me, 100%" Virgil said, as sarcastically as possible. Letting go of them.

"I hope you know that without me you probably wouldn't have said anything!"

"Probably" Virgil said with a shrug

Patton, before anything else happened, stepped in and asked "Kiddo, who is this?"

"O, right, um. Princey, Logan, Patton. Meet sleep."

"Okay one, you havn't even told them about me, rude. Two, you can't even introduce me using my real name ouch"

Virgil just rolled his eyes, "like you would even care!"

"The name's Remy, and yes I am sleep. let me guess, Logic" they pointed to Logan, "Morality," they pointed at Patton, "and creativity I think"

"Yes, that is me I am prince Roman"

"Wait but Virgil here said your name was princey?"

Virgil and Patton laughed as Roman turned red,

"No that is just what hot topic calls me."

"Aw, you think I'm hot" Virgil said. With that Remy rustled his hair. Virgil hissed at them. 

"Woah there" Remy said

"Virgil, how do you know, um, Remy?" Logan asked.

Virg and Remy shared a glance "well, we are, as we call it, shadow sides" Virgil said looking at the floor

"Well that is just what we called it. Niether of us are actual dark sides, but we aren't light sides. Virgiey here helps protect Thomas, but by scareing him. With me, Thomas just doesn't like  _going_ to sleep, and that is my job." 

"You're pretty bad at it though."

"I'm getting better" Remy said sounding offended.

"Based on Thomas's sleep schedule, I'd say you're doing a  **great** job." 

"I at least let him sleep now."

"In no way does that make it better."

"Hey don't get too cocky just because your stronger then me! I can probably overpower you now!"

"O can you now, I'd like to see some proof of that!"

With that Remy's hands lit up lime green color and they sent out a wave of it towards Virgil. Virgil moved his hand up and a wall of shadows appeared and blocked it.

"You'll have to try harder then that!" Virgil said with a smug look on his face. 

"What just happened?" Logan asked. Virgil and Remy laughed.

"Well you know how I have powers to control shadows? Rem has the power to control someone's consciousness. Though they mostly use it to put people to sleep!" Virgil aimed the last part at Remy.

"How many sides have powers?" Logan asked.

"Actually I was going to tell you guys, all sides, have them. You just have to find them all out yourselves."

"Wait we  _ **all**_ have powers like this?" Princey asked excitedly from where he stood.

"Yep!" Remy said putting Virgil in a headlock and ruffling his hair. 

Virgil hissed loudly then shouted "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" As he struggled to escape

"Sure you will, but remember, I know your secret weakness." Remy said with a grin.

Virgil tried to escape again. When he couldn't he finally said "you wouldn't dare"

"What do you mean secret weakness"Patton asked cocking his head to the side.

"Virgil is tickli-" 

" **No I'm not!"**

Patton's eyes widened and said "Really?!" 

Virgil pulled a shadow out that grabbed hold of Remy's arm and freed himself. In doing so Virgil stumbled to the floor.

"I hope you know your the worst" Virgil said angerly. He hated being tickled and now everyone knew he was tickleish.  _dang it,_  Virgil thought.

"Aw, you know you love me" Remy said with a smile." 

"Sure I do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Remy the best.  
> also, Roman is becomeing suspicious of my dark strange son.


	7. Afterwords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I was busy, and recently I havn't been as motivated to do anything. I also had a small case of writers block that is now out of the way. Anyways enough of me rambeling let's get into the chapter.

_on the second part of this chapter (Logan's part) the Italics mean his thoughts_

* * *

 

After dinner Remy and Virgil went back to Virgil's room. As soon as that walked inside Remy locked the door and whispered 

"Exactly how much have you told them?" They said summoning a pumpkin spice latte and sipping it.

"Almost nothing" Virgil said looking at the floor.

"Fine, I am going to stay at the light side of the mindscape until all this is figured out."

Virgil just stared at them and said "are you my mother now or something?"

"Yes I am, also now your grounded for keeping secrets" 

Virgil just chuckled in response "Ha, You wish"

"But seriously gurl, you need to tell them more then just something that is about all of us."

"It took me years to tell you! How do expect me to tell the all my secrets In like a week!" Virgil just realized his voice started to get louder and he was starting to yell. He bit his Lip and looked down at the floor.

"Oh come on, what happened to the real intimidating Virgil. The one who didn't show a single weakness." 

"That  _side_ of me died. And you know that!"

"Did you just make a dad joke? Out of something like this? My you really have changed."

"Ok, let's stop being mopey dopey. How about a round of Marie kart.?"

"I bet you my access to coffee for a day that I can beat you at rainbow road without falling off!"

"You're on, if you lose you give up your coffee for a day. If I lose......... Um, you can take control of my consciousness to play a prank on Patton Logan and Roman."

"That sure you can win huh? Good luck  _ **fear.**_ "

" **HOW DARE YOU!! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT!!! I AM ANXIETY NOT _FEAR!!!!!"_**  

Virgil screamed at remy. 

* * *

Logan knew Virgil was acting strange, but he didn't expect somerhsom like what he found. But he mostly found  **a lot** more questions

 Let me explain. Logan had wanted to return Virgil's journal. He was outside Virgil's door about to knock when he heard voices from the inside.

"It took me years to tell you! How do expect me to tell the all my secrets In like a week!" He heard Virgil yell from the other side of the door.

_wait, secrets? Is there more Virgil hasn't told us yet?_

"Oh come on, what happened to the real intimidating Virgil. The one who didn't show a single weakness. _" That is like when he first got to this side of the mindscape?_

"That  _side_ of me died. And you know that!"

"Did you just make a dad joke? Out of something like this? My you really have changed"  _wait, he didn't make a dad joke. Virgil is definitely keeping information from us. But what could he be hiding? And what does the other side, Remy, I think they said their name was._

Logan wasn't listening to most of the conversation untill he head Virgil yell

" **HOW DARE YOU!! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT!!! I AM ANXIETY NOT _FEAR!!!!!"_**

_Did Virgil just yell?! He never raises his voice for anything. I guess Remy really knows how to annoy him. But what the Hell could they have said to make Virgil yell?_

Logan then decided that if he was going to give the notebook back at all, now would be the time. He sighed and knocked sharply 3 times. 

The inside of the room went silent instantly. Logan took note of that. In a couple seconds Virgil was at the door. His hair was messed up and he did  **not** look happy about it.

Virgil, as he was opening the door. Started smoothing down his hair. 

"Hey Lo. What do you need" Virgil asked as he finnished putting his hair back down.

"I came to return your journal." Logan stated

"Thanks Logan" Virgil said taking the notebook from him. "Anything else you need?" He asked

"Actually yes,"  _what am I doing_ " I wanted to know if there were any other ....... Um....... What did you guys call yourselves? Shadow sides?"

"Well, yes there is one other side, but honestly, he become a pure dark side."

"Ok, I just wanted to know, thank you. I'll be on my way now." Logan said starting to turn around

"Logan," Virgil said stopping him "If there is anything else bothering you we can talk, or any other,  _questions_. Just ask ok."

"Will do, goodnight Virgil" Logan said waving. " 'Night Lo" Virgil said with a two finger solute. They both headed back to their rooms

 _In have to figure out who that other side was and what other secrets Virgil is hiding._ Logan thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone please recommend a Netflix show for me to watch (no rated R's) I just finnished the 100 and need something else to watch ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> What are some good Sanders sides fanfics I should read? Post as many as you want in the comment section.


End file.
